Alternative Ending
by Sweet Dove
Summary: What would happen if Sue got to Carrie at the prom.


** Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Book Carrie, just my idea for a what-if. Every right belongs to Stephen King. This is based on the Characters from the 2013 movie and some of the events. This is meant to be a one-shot.**

* * *

She bolted upright with a scream of terror that would send anyone around into a fright of death. Sue looks around wildly her heart still racing and the fear as a cloak around her. She slowly started to come to her surroundings and realized it was only a nightmare. She looks to her alarm that was on her nightstand and realized prom will be starting soon. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Sue went into the bathroom and took a shower. Still trying to come to terms with the horrible nightmare, and in the end, she curled up in the shower and just cried.

She didn't realize how long she sat there for nor noticed when the water turned to ice. She didn't hear when her mother called for nor heard or mother come into the bathroom and pulled her out. It wasn't until she was wrapped in warm towels and her mother was drying her off when she came back into reality.

"Mommy?"

Mrs. Snell stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter, she hadn't heard her daughter call her that since she was twelve and it brought tears to her eyes and she whispered, "What is it, my sweet girl."

"I am not going to prom tonight. I had Tommy take Carrie to prom."

"Oh, baby. That is a very nice thing for you to do."

"You're not mad?"

"No. Disappointed that I can see you dress up but not mad. That is a very kind gestured you did for Carrie. Go get dress, and I will order us pizza your father will be home soon." She brushed a kiss to her daughter's cheek and left the bathroom.

Sue watched her mother go down the stairs, and she moved back into her room and changed into comfortable clothes, a soft yellow shirt, and blue pants and went downstairs. She sat on the couch, curled up with a cup of hot cocoa and a book. By the time her father came and the pizza delivered, they all ate and moved into the living room to watch a movie as a family. She looked down as she felt her phone vibrate, and staring at Tommy's words, Sue smiled. Still, it slowly faded as she notices another came through from Kris, and her breath caught as her dream came back to her in full fury she stood up and ran to the entrance-way.

Slipping on her shoes quickly, she grabbed her blue sweater and keys and headed out the door. A hand on her arm stopped her from reaching her car, she turned around and saw her father standing there. He was strict but loved her dearly since she was the youngest and the only girl of the family. "Princess."

She cut her father off, "Kris is going to do something horrible, and I have to try and stop it, daddy, please."

"I am proud of you. Call the police if it is more than you can handle."

"I promise Daddy." She turned and got into her car and pulled out of the driveway quickly and headed for the school. All the while, praying that she could make it.

She moved into the prom and around her peers. She knew she had to avoid Ms. Desjardin because in the dream she wouldn't listen or was it a premonition as she glances up and sees the bucket hanging from the rafters. She ignored George's waving at her to reach the stage as she did she saw Ms. Desjardin almost upon her. She ran up the steps and pushed Carrie out of the way into Tommy, who stumbled backward and fell, taking Carrie with him.

She breathed heavily and turned as she saw Ms. Desjardin placing a foot on the first step and in less than a second, a warm and thick liquid was dripping off of her. There were gasps from the student body and the gym teacher froze.

George and Erica, who blinked in shock, and Mrs. Desjardin stumbled back looking horrified at what her actions might have caused to Carrie. Carrie crying out in pain from the bucket that hit her partially and the floor with a massive bang. Had Sue turning rapidly to face Tommy and her. Tommy helped Carrie onto her shaky legs and they moved over to Sue. Who was dripping in blood, now that they smelled what the liquid was that had been dumped.

Sue in between sobs got out, "I just wanted this night to be a happy one for you, Carrie, and it was my way of saying sorry and that I was wrong in so many ways. I didn't know she was going to do this or I would have told someone. I am so sorry." Sue had fallen to her knees at this point, clinging to Carrie's dress with her face pressed into her legs. Tommy knelt in the blood beside Sue and whispered, "I believe our girl knows this." As he pulled Sue into him.

Someone from her former crowd of friends shouted, "Are you her slut, Sue. I bet you are! Is your boyfriend her play toy!"

That only made Sue cry harder and Tommy went to stand to go defend her but froze as Sue had latched onto him tightly. Carrie, who had still been in shock at what Sue had done to save her.

Looked up at the words. Carrie's eyes took in each of the ultra's who was supposed to be Sue's best friends and by the snide comments mixed in with the cruel laughter, the ultra's didn't consider Sue as a friend but a traitor. She stared at their fellow classmates with hatred as she stepped closer to the edge of the stage and away from Sue and Tommy at her movement, the lights started to flicker. And the laughter slowly started to die as the students grow uneasy before a sound of a video started to play and the words plug it up reached the ears on of the three on stage.

Sue stared horrified into the terror and hysterical face of Carrie on screen. She choked on a snob as she struggled to get her words out, "Forgive me, please." Tommy hugged her to him and she buried her face into his chest covering him more in the blood.

"Carrie!" Tommy called to the girl standing in front of them his voice laced with concern and shock. The twin's shrill laughter was heard, followed by Tina's cry in the mimic of the video, "Plug it up!"

Everyone else started to join in the cruel laughter. Mrs. Desjardin was trying to rein in the students but it was no good. Carrie saw, she heard Sue sob plea and Tommy's voice as if from down from a dark tunnel with no light. Her one thought that ran through her head, 'If they want to be like animals than they will be treated as such!' Carrie let out a piercing cry of, "No!" Along with it came a shock wave that pushed and knocked every backward and thrown Heather across the room face-first into the close gym doors.

After a few seconds of shock silence, the panic sits in for everyone, and they start running and screaming to the exits and the doors slammed shut on their faces. She crushes a couple of boys with the bleachers and another with a table. She spots the twins and knocks them down and holds them down as they got stampeded by everyone.

Tommy and Sue could only look on in horror and prayed that Carrie didn't notice them or George and Erica, who was huddled against the wall scared to death. Sue saw movement out of the corner of her eye and realize it was Tina. Tina's name left Sue's lips unbidden. It was that soft word that had Carrie looking and she notices the laptop in Tina's hands and rage took over.

She threw a silver moon that was on fire at Tina, separating her from the teacher and moved the wires like a whip and started to hit Tina with them, causing them to zap her. She finally stumbled back into burning debris and screams as she flings herself around, trying to put out of the flame before dying.

Sue buried her head into Tommy's chest and started to cry, and Tommy, buried his face into her hair, not looking, and both of them trying to block out the noises. Carrie moved her hands and let the water from the fire sprinklers unleashed before bring her hands forward into a choking motion and pulled Mrs. Desjardin up along with George and Erica. At the same time, they were choking brought them forward to her, and they held looks of horror on their faces before she tosses them behind her on the stage safely. They gasped loudly, fighting to get their breaths back. The group of five watched horrified as the others on the gym floor got electrocuted some to death and others until they passed out. Tommy and Sue glance up at the sudden quietness and saw Carrie looking at them for a minute. Before turning and stepping off of the stage and floated towards the exit.

Carrie's feet touched the pavement and moved slowly down the road following after Kris and her boyfriend. She saw them at the stoplight and slammed her foot down on the ground, and it formed cracks in the road until it broke open, and they reversed and headed back her way. Where she stopped the car with a smash of force that instantly killed Billy, and she moved around the car looking at Kris. Carrie tried to kill her with the seat belt first. Still, kris manages to unhook herself from it and moved billy over a little bit and geared the car.

Carrie lifted the back of the vehicle of the ground and, after a few minutes, let it go and ran into the pole of the gas stationed. Carrie walked up slowly to the front of the car and saw Kris still alive, who was in shock with glass sticking through her skin and face. Carrie slowly walked away from the scene and exploded the gas station tank, and everything caught on fire.

Carrie walked back home and up the stairs to the bathroom and bathed. She cleans herself off and dresses into a nightgown and moved out into the hallway, "Momma." She calls softly, and Margaret came out of hiding with a knife hidden in one hand. She pulled Carrie to her and whispered, "It will be alright, little girl."

She slowly raises her other hand that held the knife as she brought the knife down she spoke, "I should have given you back to God. Your father came home one night and I saw the devil in him, and we got down on our knees in prayer for deliverance, but he took me instead."

She stabbed Carrie once who stumbled back and down the stairs with fear as she crawled away from her mother in fear. She started to plead with her mother, but it was no use. Her mother was upon her again, trying to stab her through the heart. Carrie manages in desperation, pushes her away. Her mother came screaming at her in a rage, "That the witch should die!"

Carrie slams her into the wall holding Margaret there, and objects from shears to knives and even a ruler pierced her mother in a crude away and her mother moaned and groaned pain. After a time her mother grew quiet and wasn't moving. Carrie then pulled the objects out of her mother and catches her, and she starts to cry for her momma.

It was at this point that Tommy and Sue ran into the house and saw Carrie. "Carrie." Whispered Sue.

Carrie looks up and grabs both of them as they choked out no. "Why did you all trick me?" She screams at them both.

They shook their heads no to her in desperation. The next thing they both felt was a presence inside their heads, and then it was gone, and they were dropped painfully onto the ground. "Why?" was Carrie's broken response.

"Because we care and I wanted your forgiveness and still do. I will do anything" Whispered Sue.

"You know it's a girl, right?" asked Carrie.

Sue stares at Carrie like she doesn't understand and next thing Sue realizes she was flying through the air out of the house and back onto the road beside George and Erica. Who helped her up.

Meanwhile, Tommy looked on in shock as his beautiful love was thrown from the house, and he turned to Carrie. "Please, Carrie, come with us. We will take care of you and go somewhere new, please." Begged Tommy.

"Why?"

"Because we all done wrong by you, and I deeply enjoyed my time with you, and Sue was happy that you could experience a magical night."

She looks down at her momma and whispers, "I killed my momma." She brushes Margaret's hair from her face.

"Carrie, please. Come with us, and we all can start a new life over with each other. Please."

She looks at him as the stones barreled through the house and the house crumbling around them.

Sue stares horrified at the house, caving in her arms wrapped around herself as she whispers brokenly, "Carrie. Tommy." before starting to cry.

A minute later she heard, "Hey, beautiful, no crying." Sue looks up at the sound of Tommy's voice. He stood in front of her, and she launches herself into him, crying. Not caring if she got him bloody. She glances around him to see Carrie standing there. She held her hand out to Carrie, who took it shyly. Tommy wrapped his arms around them both and whispered, "My girls."

"What does that mean?" Whispered Carrie.

"It means Carrie that we will be sisters in the end." Whispered Sue.

"I would like that." Whispered Carrie shyly. Sue squeezes her hand and smiled softly at her. The three continued to hug and was soon joined in with George and Erica.

"Family we are." Stated the grave voice of George, "and no one messes with family."

After a few minutes of silence, they moved into the wooded area of the neighborhood once sirens were heard, and neighbors came out to see what happened and only to find the White's home destroyed and fire.

Among all the noise, and only Erica's words reached their ears, "Now what?"


End file.
